mahou_shojou_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Dreamers
Mirai Dreamers (ミライドリームズ lit. "Future Dreamers") is a Japanese anime of the Magical Girl genre created by Kobayashi Haruna. The anime displays themes and main motifs of dreams, jobs, animals and self-discovery. Plot Characters Dreamers *'Usami Inori' (宇佐美祈り)/'Nurse Dreamer' (ナースドリーマー): Only daughter of a hospital owner and surgeon. Due to her parents being away on business most of the year, Inori occupies herself by sketching in her notepad, which has always keeps on hand or having a studdy session with her wealthy childhood friend, Sumire. Inori is naturally shy and closed off from the world, usually using her glasses or bangs as a way of hiding from visual contact or conversation. Due to her dream of becoming a nurse at her father's hospital and desire to help others, Inori transforms into the white Nurse Dreamer (ナースドリーマー), Mirai Dreamer of healing. Her symbol is a heart and she is based off rabbits and nurses. *'Nekomura Sumire' (猫村すみれ)/'Maid Dreamer' (メイドドリーマー): A longtime, childhood friend of Inori. Sumire is a polite young lady who enjoys a good tea ceremony, fancy kimonos and sewing fancy dresses, but most of all, cats. She often tries to assist her many maids and butlers, feeling sorry for them, having to perform almost impossible tasks just to meet her family's needs. She has a fierce temper however and can be snappy when she needs to be. Sumire transforms into the purple Maid Dreamer (メイドドリーマー), Mirai Dreamer of peace. Her symbol is a star and she is based off cats and maids. *'Chris Megan' (クリス•メガン)/'Sheriff Dreamer' (シェリフドリマー): American transfer student originally from Texas. Chris may come off rude and blunt, but that is simply do to her straightforward nature and natural cheekiness. Chris is a daredevil who enjoys a good challenge but isn't much of a team player, prefering to perform all tasks solo but after befriending Inori and Sumire, she learns that teammates are important and don't just drag one down. Bron from her dream of being a cowgirl like in the comics and movies, Chris transforms into the brown/orange Sheriff Dreamer (シェリフドリマー), Mirai Dreamer of strength. Her symbol is s clover and she is based off cowboys/girls and squirrels. Mascots Dead Sleep *'Kokune Nonemu' (黒音 乃眠)/'Princess Dreamer' (プリンセスドリーマー): The dark Mirai Dreamer who has a strange hatred toward Inori. When among civilians she assumes the name of Kokune Nonemu, a famous teen model from Paris. She doesn't much to the point of being considered mute and prefers to watch, analyzing her opponent's weaknesses for future battles. She transforms into the black Princess Dreamer (プリンセスドリーマー), Mirai Dreamer of silence. Her symbol is a diamond and she is based off royalty and bats. Supporting Items *'Dreaming Pact' (ドリーミングパクト): Transformation device used by the girls that resembles an everyday makeup compact it its dormant form. To transform the pact must being in Dreamer Mode, they yell the phrase: Mirai Animal, Dreamer Dress Up! and press both their respective job and animal buttons inside. **Mirai Princess owns a version of the Dreaming Pact called the Nightmare Pact (ナイトメアパクト), her yelling the phrase: Black Heart, Mirai Accessorize!. *'Heartful Injector' (ハートフルインジェクター): Syringe-like weapon of Nurse Dreamer. *'Peace Sweeper' (ピーススイーパー): Broom/mop-like weapon of Maid Dreamer. *'Hazel Gatling' (ヘーゼルガトリング): Twin pistol-like weapons of Sheriff Dreamer. *'Noir Scepter' (ノワールセプター): Scepter/staff-like weapon of Princess Dreamer. Settings Gallery Mirai☆Dreamers logo.png|Series' logo request__mirai_dreamers_by_darkskyluna_dd0kw2k-pre.jpg|Mirai Dreamers Trivia Canon Anime which inspired the creation of Mirai Dreamers: *Kira☆Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode (KKPCALM) *Nurse Witch Komugi/R *HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Haruna Artist